At the bird court/Meeting the cititzens of Bird Island
This is how at the bird court and meeting the citizens of Bird Island goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. the bird court Bird Mom: Your honor. Our family has always practiced natural child hatch. The risks of having a scrambled infant are too great. There was going to be music. The nest was going to be full of beautiful fresh cut flowers. And the first two faces he was going to see were the faces of his mother and his father. I can never get that moment back. Ryan F-Freeman: Ma'am. I don't think Red's face is going to be the first thing he see. Crash Bandicoot: He's right. He don't remember him. Baby bird: at Red Daddy! Evil Ryan: Shh! Cody Fairbrother: Ladies and gentlemen. Is Red a passionate bird? Yeah. Judge Peckinpah It was a good cake, your honor. Red worked really hard to get it there. On time. And his client wouldn't even try it! Judge Peckinpah: Master Cody and Mr. Red? We are a happy, happy bird community. Under the protection of Mighty Eagle. looks at a statue of Mighty Eagle Judge Peckinpah: We work, we play, we laugh, we love and we live our lives free of conflict disaster. Evil Anna: Maybe we like to hear the sound of our own voices as well in this world. Judge Peckinpah: Perhaps your techno-organic friend didn't know the joke "Why don't birds fly". I'll tell you why. Because, where else will we wanna go. laughs Mike: laughs Halirious. Judge Peckinpah: Mr. Red, there seems to be a recurring issue here - anger. Bertram T. Monkey: I don't think he's got an anger issue, Judge. Red (Angry Birds): Bertram's right. Maybe you got an anger issue. judge goes to speak but Evil Ryan shushes him Evil Ryan: Wait. Judge. Let me handle this. Ahem. Red Anger is a weed growing in our garden. And what do you do when you find a weed? Red (Angry Birds): I don't know. Maybe you could tell me. Evil Ryan and Judge Peckinpah: You pluck it out! crowd murmurs Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott! Mime Bird: Oh my gaaah... Judge Peckinpah: Prince Ryan. When Mr. Red moved his house outside of our village, did he notice nobody trying to stop him? Birds, they may smile at him on the street. But, that doesn't mean they like him. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, since I've never been here before, I wouldn't know that. Cause I'm practically new here. Sci-Ryan: He's right, your honor. My friends and I are new here. Judge Peckinpah: Really? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. And Ryan was sorry for what happened earlier. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. Judge Peckinpah: Well, I can safely say that you sure know what your saying. Crash Bandicoot: Well, you know, there's something special about each one of us. Ryan Show 'em what you've got, Ryan! uses his magic and a plant appears Cody Fairbrother: I got something that will protect you. his Divewing Keyblade crowd converses as the gang shows off their skills Ryan F-Freeman: Check this out. his wings Sci-Ryan: Allow me to present to my latest newly invented Autobot: Thorn! green Autobot with spiked shoulders steps into view Mime Bird: Oh my gaahh.... Thorn: Hey, how ya doin'? Ryan Tokisaki: Whoa. out a lawn mower Here's something for you to scan. Thorn: Thank you, what-ever-your-name-is. scans the lawn mower and transforms Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. Judge Peckinpah: Whoa. You and your friends should be real proud of yourselves for achieving such significant goals. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, your honor. Ranyx can admit it too. nods Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. Really appreciate the Show and Tell, guys. Judge Peckinpah As for you, your honnor, you don't think that robe is fooling anyone. And we see you prancing around the streets, your honor and you're what? And I'm not just aproxinating here, like AN INCH TALL!?!?! grabs the robe Judge Peckinpah: What're you...?! yanks it off, revealing the Sneezing Bird underneath. Red (Angry Birds): Voila. Ryan and the Dazzlings: Whoa! Emmet: Oh, boy. Batman (The LEGO Movie): You are so disapointing on so many levels. Baby bird: Daddy. Evil Ryan: Red. As the leader of the Cyberlings and the former follower of Unicron. You left us no choice but sentance you to maximum penalty of which Ryan remembers. Anger managment class. Judge Peckinpah: Thank you, new guy. Evil Ryan: You're welcome, your honor. Red (Angry Birds): [sighs Pluck my life. Ranyx: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Well that went well. Ryan Tokisaki: Well done, Evil Ryan. at a photo of Tish from "The Weekenders" You will be happy when I get back to you on our date. looks at him Sci-Rianna: Why you love Tish, Kuryan? Ryan Tokisaki: Because, Sci-Rianna, she is the one who I love. Ranyx: So. You know her in The Creation of Ryan Tokisaki? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Batman (The LEGO Movie): And why is your right eye a clock? Ryan Tokisaki: Well, you know, I need it to replenish my time. Evil Anna: Wow. And you think the people form the Date A Live world is... Ryan Tokisaki: A lover. My pray. And Tish is my true love. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I guess you are a techno-organic and a spirit like Kurumi. Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight could love you to help Red with his anger problems. Kuryan's head Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. I hope we could cheer Red up with a song. nods and his pendant glows blue Ranyx: You got a pendant? nods Adagio Dazzle: So do we. Ryan Tokisaki: You and Ryan are... are... puts his finger on Kuryan's mouth Ryan F-Freeman: Sirens? Yeah. Red (Angry Birds): I thought those three girls are the only ones. Ryan F-Freeman: Apparently not. Evil Ryan: He is a siren too. look on Bertram T. Monkey: My 2 friends and I are also sirens. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts